Outpost Zimonja
The Quantum Stag |terminal = |cell name =RelayOutpostZimonja POIRJ06 (shack northwest) POIRJ10 (raider trailer SE) |refid = (shack northwest) (raider trailer SE) }} Outpost Zimonja is a location and settlement in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Outpost Zimonja was once a camp built by a group of settlers. They were all slaughtered when the raider Boomer and his gang showed up and took over the relay tower.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide, page 275 Layout A series of makeshift structures are arranged in a box shape with two levels. It is patrolled by raiders, one wearing power armor (Boomer) and wielding a Fat Man. There are several unmarked landmarks nearby. A shack is outside the building area directly to the west and an outhouse is north of that by a pond. A single raider is living out of an abandoned cargo truck on the road leading into the outpost from the east, guarded by two turrets and dogs. There is a gate that opens onto the map border due north of the radio tower. The gate appears to be identical to a wire fence gate in all respects, but larger. Notable loot * Astoundingly Awesome Tales - Located on the workshop. * Mini nuke - Between the tato plants and the generator (can fall through the first layer of dirt to the layer below it, clipping out of view). * Stag hunter's note - Note, in a ruined house. * Concentrated Nuka Quantum cookbook - Note, on the stag hunter. * Manwell carbine - Next to the stag hunter. Related quests * Raider Troubles * Taking Point * Mercer Safehouse * Capture * The Quantum Stag Notes * If the Sole Survivor clears this location and claims it as a settlement, raiders might comment during their random conversations about its capture and the deaths of Boomer and his crew. They seem glad about Boomer's death. * Even after clearing the area and making it a settlement, the automated turrets to the south will still be hostile towards the Sole Survivor and settlers. * Despite being able to scrap the shack bridge in the settlement, the stairs leading to the bridge cannot be scrapped even with console commands as it is hard-coded into the terrain. ** As of 1.3, the stairs can be removed, but it is tricky to do. Alternatively, as of 1.94, one could scrap them with console commands. * The settlement already has a set of powered pylons when the player character arrives. * Outpost Zimonja has one of the highest build height limits in the game, with a maximum of 12 stories, surpassed only by Finch farm's 13, Graygarden's 14 and Abernathy farm's 20 stories. Appearances The Outpost Zimonja only appears in Fallout 4. Bugs Despite the player character settling this area, raiders may still respawn like in any other cell of the game. Rather than spawn as an attack, they spawn inside the settlement at their original positions and trigger on the next visit. Gallery FO4 Outpost Zimonja Astoundingly Awesome.png|Astoundingly Awesome Tales Fo4 Outpost Zimonja South Side.jpg|Main entrance References Category:Fallout 4 settlements de:Außenposten Zimonja es:Puesto avanzado Zimonja fr:Avant-Poste Zimonja ru:Форпост «Зимонджа» uk:Форпост «Зімонджа» zh:前哨基地席蒙尼亞